Esmeralda carmesí
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] Tal vez una gema como aquella que él le estaba describiendo no existía, pero si sus destinos se habían cruzado no era del todo imposible de creer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor:** Regalo para Kotomi, espero te guste y perdón por mencionar a cierto personaje que odias ;-;

**Advertencias: **Un poco de OoC, supongo.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_"—No existe una esmeralda roja, sería un rubí. _

_—Tú existes y yo existo, esa es la prueba irrefutable de que esa gema existe. Tú y yo somos uno solo."_

Silver cerró los ojos mientras su espalda descansaba en el Encinar aquel lunes por la mañana, le había prometido -a regañadientes- a los abuelos de Ethan ayudarlos en la guardería pero aún quedaban un par de horas para ir. Así que quería descansar después de todo el camino que había hecho de la Cueva Dragón a Pueblo Primavera hasta llegar a donde se encontraba gracias a que el huracán llamado Lyra le había hecho acompañarla antes de dejar que se fuera con la familia de su novio.

Bueno, no es como si tuviera un sentimiento más allá de la gratitud hacia ella; le gustaba su sonrisa y la alegría que tenía, pero no había amor. Él no podía querer a nadie porque estaba manchado por los pecados de su padre.

Crobat aleteó a su alrededor para llamar la atención, cosa que consiguió casi inmediatamente pero no lo suficiente rápido cómo para evitar que un Caterpie cayera sobre él cuando algo impacto en aquel árbol.

—Zekrom, eso no es aterrizar bien— la voz de un chico se escuchó con queja en su tono, sin embargo la tristeza estaba presente en él. Crobat gruñó algo que Silver no entendió—, ¡oh! Perdóname, no los había visto.

Un enorme Pokémon dragón se acercó hasta ayudar al chico atrapado arriba y cuando éste pudo bajar Silver tuvo casi que quebrar su cuello para verlo por lo alto que era, fácilmente le sacaba veinte centímetros de diferencia pero a su alrededor había un aura de inocencia parecida a la que tenía Lyra, sin la fuerza que tenía obviamente; el chico se veía frágil.

—Lo siento— se acercó diciendo hasta tomar el Caterpie en sus manos—¿te lastimaste? —unos pequeños sonidos por parte del pokémon bicho y el chico de pelo verde sonrió con tranquilidad—. Me alegro escuchar eso.

Por su parte, Silver se levantó empezando a andar, ayudar más temprano no parecía tan mala idea antes de quedarse con un lunático que parecía estar bajo el efecto de algún tipo de espora pokémon.

—Así que se llama Silver— escuchó el pelirrojo y se detuvo, dando la vuelta para ver a Crobat dando vueltas alrededor del chico raro, sus ojos verdes encontraron los suyos y le sonrió—, mucho gusto, soy Natural; puedes llamarme N y puedo hablar con los pokémon.

Sus padres tenían que ser hippies no había ninguna otra explicación para aquello.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua dándole la espalda mientras Crobat empezaba seguirlo, cada unos cuantos pasos volteaba hacia atrás.

—Bueno, este recibimiento no es el más efusivo —escuchó la voz de N tras suya y su cuerpo se tensó—, pero le agradas mucho a tu Crobat así que no creo que seas tan malo como quieres que crea.

—¿Te han dicho que hablas extremadamente rápido y que eres molesto?—gruñó Silver sin darle la espalda, pero pudo escuchar el suspiro proveniente de su no-acompañante.

—Lo he escuchado antes. —aclaró con tristeza justo antes de que escuchara al dragón lanzar un pequeño sonido que nada tenía que ver con su apariencia, cómo si fuera un pequeño pichu a la espera de ser reconfortado.

Silver se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y N chocó contra él ante lo inesperado de su movimiento.

—¿Quieres dejar de seguirme? —casi escupió la pregunta, pero al parecer el peliverde era inmune a su tono.

—Conozco un chico que es más o menos como tú—dijo N ignorando la pregunta—, bueno, tal vez sólo una parte de su personalidad se parece a ti.

—¿Y eso que me importa?

N se rió y Silver se encontró perdido en el brillo que lucían sus ojos al hacerlo.

—Creo que eres alguien que puede enseñarme muchas cosas—le sonrió el peliverde —, ¿me dejarías acompañarte?

—Tsk, haz lo que quieras.

Pero como aquello no fue una negación, N empezó a andar a su lado sin perder la sonrisa. Porque había algo en aquel chico que le recordaba a si mismo y al mismo tiempo su curiosidad innata lo hacia querer seguirlo.

Aquello podría ser el inicio de una gran aventura.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor: **Me esta empezando a gustar este par juntos TwT

Para Kotomi, porque es un fic que te prometí (L

Para Ravie, por disfrutar cada una de mis historias y comentarlas, lo aprecio un montón uvu

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_"Me gusta porque es como mi karma, porque luego de haber estropeado unos cuantos corazones, llego él a detener mi corazón a hacerme pagar y a probar el dolor que yo veía en otros." Jeendorphine_

Un suspiro, luego otro; el ceño fruncido y un constante movimiento en la pierna del pelirrojo indicaban que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, sin embargo su acompañante lucía como un niño la mañana de Navidad mientras que los pokémon se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

—No lo sé—lo escuchó murmurar a un Pikachu que lo observaba con detenimiento—, no ha quitado esa expresión desde que lo conocí.

Silver lo ignoró tomado las cajas que la abuela le había pedido que moviera de lugar, aquel extraño chico de pelo verde estaba crispando su poca paciencia; haciéndolo preguntarse porque estaba soportando aquello tomando en cuenta su pasado.

—Ya sabes, no es como si las personas fueran malas por tener un mal día —N había alzado al Pokémon amarillo de las manos y las movía rítmicamente—, al menos es lo que ella siempre me decía. ¡Y le creo! Oh...es una chica de donde vengo, es una de mis personas más importantes.

El pelirrojo ignoró el monólogo, pero dejándole una sensación de curiosidad por saber que chica era capaz de soportar al hippie aquel. Se subió al pequeño banco y empujó la pila de cajas que sostenía, con tan mala suerte que una de ellas rebotó haciéndolo tambalearse.

—Te tengo—. N había sido lo suficientemente rápido para cubrirlo con su cuerpo y tomar las cajas al mismo tiempo.

El aliento cosquilleando sobre su oreja hizo que Silver se tensara, pero N no se inmutó mientras acomodaba lo que el pelirrojo necesitaba y cuando se aseguró de que no caería lo soltó.

—No es malo demostrar debilidades y pedir ayuda, ¿sabes?— Le sonrió con lo que al pelirrojo le pareció debería ser comprensión pero sólo le hizo chasquear la lengua.

—¿A qué viene toda esa basura?— inquirió molesto el pelirrojo mientras se bajaba a la par que perdía la altura que los hacia mantenerse cara a cara—, no es como si pidiera tu consejo o me importara tu opinión.

Increíblemente, N empezó a reírse con ganas mientras intentaba por todos los medios posibles no hacer contacto visual con los ojos grises; ya bastante malo era que lo mirara como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—¿Cómo pude caber tanto sarcasmo aquí dentro?— despeinó el cabello rojizo con cuidado y antes de que el manotazo hiciera contacto lo esquivó con rapidez.

Silver le gruñó alejándose casi de inmediato, había algo en aquel extraño chico que no le terminaba de gustar y que le daba cierto repelus. Lo mejor era mantener su distancia con él.

—¿Silver?—la voz de un sorprendido Ethan lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el chico se encontraba en la puerta con una expresión de sorpresa palpable.

Ya era bastante raro ver a Silver con alguien más, por no añadir la extraña cercanía que el chico mantenía con el pelirrojo. Y aquello era algo jodido.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua dejando a N sin más mientras iba al encuentro de su amigo, justo la única persona que no quería que lo viera en esa situación. El peliverde notó lo tenso que Silver se había puesto y frunció el ceño apenas un segundo.

—Siempre es asi con él— Crobat habló llamando la atención de N—, ¿así es el amor para ustedes?

—El amor es algo...complicado— admitió con cierta renuencia, pero ahora entendía la reacción de Silver, si estaba enamorado de ese chico era obvio que no quería que lo viera con él.— Pero Touko dice que cuando dos personas se quieren de verdad, ocurren verdaderos milagros.

N sonrió recordando a su amiga, sintiendo en su pecho la calidez que ella se había encargado de enseñarle y rememorando la sonrisa que le dio la última vez que la había visto en su palacio cuando se despedían.

—¿Ella te gusta?

El peliverde se sonrojó intensamente, pero negó:

—Es más complicado que eso, es como sí un alma hubiera sido separada en dos— aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa—, la aprecio y la quiero; pero no de esa manera. Ella me complementa, es como yo hubiera sido...si... sino hubiera conocido a mi padre.

Crobat ladeó la cabeza intentando comprender aquello, pero los humanos eran siempre así de raros y complicados. Su entrenador se acercó con el ceño fruncido puesto que había escuchado la última parte de su conversación

—Hey Hippie— la voz de Silver se escuchó a su espalda, por lo que volteó— ya terminé aquí, vamos a comer.

El pelirrojo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no sonrojarse al ver como N le sonreía ampliamente, como si lo hubiera rescatado de un bosque después de mucho tiempo solo; pero antes de que lo abrazara o algo por el estilo levantó la mano en señal de advertencia.

—Sin tocar.

—Por ahora. —N le sonrió saliendo fuera de la guardería.

«Ni siquiera lo pienses», Silver se reprendió mentalmente mientras sacudía la cabeza.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
